To The Rescue!
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Kim has put all her attention into college but, what would happen if she had one more mission to save a pregnant woman from disaster. KIGO! Eventually...
1. Date Break Night

**This story was a request...** **As for the rest of yall (Hillbilly slang) I will tell you this... I believe this story is going to be good one. There will be a life death situation, Shego's mom will appear in story, and this is a KIGO so if you don't ship that you should go back now... Their will not be any giggity giggity goo in this story...** **Enjoy!** **_WARNING! KIGO so if you don't like that you should turn back now! You've been warned..._** **_Also I don't own Kim Possible or blah blah stuff LEGAL STUFF_**

Chapter one: Date Break Night

As Kim prepared for her date/Ron night, she didn't put a lot of effort into it. She throw on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt with regular sneakers. Kim was just not feeling the connection they once shared. Was it because, the mission's where over? Whatever, the reason she knew it wouldn't and couldn't work. She had a pretty good idea as to why, she just wouldn't admit it.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Kimbo, you ready for an awesome night of Ronness?" Ron, asked just letting himself into Kim's dorm room.

Ron felt safe and comfortable. Something about Kim brightened his day. Even, he know something was different though, he just wouldn't admit it. He, didn't wan't to ruin something that use to bring him joy, happiness, and purpose. Kim, was his best-friend since forever. Maybe, this phase will pass on it's own. Or, maybe... it was his imagination.

"Yeah,... Ron?" Kim, asked.

"What is it, KP?" Ron, asked.

As Kim looked into Ron's eye's those soft brown watery eye's. The finger rubbing nose gag, eyebrow's raised up and sort of dented at the same time. Kim, was aware that Ron, was worried. He, knew something was up.

"I... I can't do 'this' anymore." Kim, told him softly, a tear escaping her eye.

"But, I... I don't understand? Is this because, I wore the wrong suit... was this suppose to be casual?" Ron, could of asked a thousand questions but, found himself spacing out.

"It's not your fault Ron." Kim, assured him.

Silence.

"Ron, I don't know how...how to explain, right now." Kim, told him.

"So, that's it... huh?" Ron, said sobbing.

Kim walked over to her window unable to look at Ron's face anymore. "I'm sorry, Ron. I've changed." Kim, softly told him.

"How?" Ron, whined.

More Silence.

"Ron, I can't explain it right now. I don't even know myself, yet." Kim, told him.

Call Me, Beep Me! Call Me, Beep Me! (Sounds of the Kimmunicator going off)

"Wade? Wh-whats the sitch?" Kim, shyly asked.

"There's a hit on the site! It's highly important!" Wade, told her.

"Tell them to call the authorities or something. I don't fight crime anymore." Kim, told him.

"But, Kim..." Wade, paused noticing it looked like something bad had just happened. "Kim,...Is this a bad time?" Wade, asked.

"Sort of. It's fine, though." Kim, told him.

"Shego needs your help, Kim!" Wade, told her.

 _ **These chapters will be short but, I am only writing this story in spare time and I don't have a lot of that... But, I am going to finish it! And hopefully I can get a new chapter up everyday!**_

 _ **Don't forget to follow for updates and what not's :P**_

 _ **And review!**_


	2. Beatrice Dark

**It took awhile for me to get chapter two up and I'm sorry but, here it is... Don't forget to review! Also, if you have something mean to say then I would rather you keep it PG. And, if you don't like my stories there's an X button click it. I will not take another threat from a random guest again! If it happens again just know I feel sorry for you because, you carry around so much hate.** _**(This paragraph is just a story from my life.) I would love to know what you guys think about this...**_ **It's like this marriage licence woman from my town. We just got the right for same sex marriage here in our town. This woman was so religious that she believed she was going against the lord. She denied a same sex couple from getting license and wouldn't give anyone license including straight people for months. She was getting paid though. Today 9/3/15 she was sent to jail. She could have just quit her job but, she thought it was her place to stay and fix things. She was implying that this couple and herself would have went to hell for it, just because her name would be on it. I understand, she doesn't believe in it. But, when you get to the point that you feel the need to tell other people how they should be. It seems wrong in way. When you think about it, everything has two sides. Your either religious or your not. Your either gay or straight or in-between. Your fat or skinny. Your smart or dumb. Your rich or poor. Why do we label people? Isn't that a little judgmental. The way I see it your not gay, straight, fat, skinny, smart, or dumb... your just you.**

Chapter two: Beatrice Dark

PREVIOUSLY:

"Shego needs your help, Kim!" Wade, told her.

Kim didn't give it a second thought as she left Ron in her dorm room moping. Don't get the wrong idea, she cared about him, really. She even felt like crap that she had to leave him after she dropped something that heavy on the poor boy. But, Kim knew that if Shego was asking for help it was serious. Considering the fact that Shego hasn't done crime since the Warmonga sitch, she knew it wasn't a trap. She raced down the road in her sloth to Wade's house.

Kim bursting into Wade's room. "Where is she?" Kim, asked out of concern and a little fright.

"Kim? I've been trying to reach you. I sent you the coordinates... to the sloth. Why did you come here?" Wade, asked a little concerned that Kim has completely lost it.

Kim sighs.

"I haven't been on a mission in a while...forgot you could do that." Kim, told him.

"Right. I'm kind of glad your here." Wade, told her.

"Care to explain?" Kim, asked.

"I've gained new information to Shego's current situation. It's really big news and will add to the stress levels of the mission." Wade, told her.

"Stress levels? Wade, I've defeated mutants, golfers, death rays, and aliens. What could be more stressful then that? Kim, asked him.

"Well...Shego is um.. shes pregnant." Wade, answered.

Silence.

"Kim?" Wade, asked as Kim seemed to zone out.

"I was thinking..." Kim, said as she walked around Wade. "Let me get this right. Shego, is pregnant and needs munchies, coco moo, or something?" Kim, asked a little confused.

"Not exactly, though she did ask for some coco moo." Wade, told her.

Kim started walking out the door.

"Kim!? Where you going?" Wade, asked.

"Two words: dorm room. I'm not a maid, have her have someone else do it." Kim, told him.

"But, Kim... Shego, is being held captive by someone by the name of Beatrice Dark." Wade, told her.

After Kim learned that Shego was indeed in trouble, she started towards her destination to save her. Kim, got her old battle-suit out which had a few new modifications to it, thanks to Wade. Once, Kim got to the destination she realized it was a house or abandon house.

The house was very old and strange. The old house must have been little more than a glorified shed even in it's hay day. But, now it looked for all the world like a giant had sat on the roof, for it sagged terribly. The windows were gaping holes for the wind to rush in and out through and the door hung on it's hinges at a jaunty angle, although now it was really just a frame. It was a rotting heap, bowing down, subservient to the elements.

"Wade, you sure this is the spot?" Kim, asked through her Kimmunicator.

"100 Percent, sure." Wade, told her.

"But, this spot is just an old house. I'm not even sure anyone could get in, it looks unsafe and tiny." Kim, told him.

"That's the place." Wade, said.

"Ok. But, why would someone kidnap Shego and bring her to an old shaggy shed in Go City?" Kim, asked.

"I've done a little more research and the location is top security protected. I can't find any information on it." Wade, told her.

"And, the Beatrice person?" Kim, asked.

"Beatrice Dark, died in some type of JG program... I can't get any more information on her. Everything is very coded and protected, they even beat my coding system." Wade, told her.

"JG? You, mean GJ?" Kim, asked.

"I mean, JG. It was also very protected, I was lucky to even find information that proved it was real. Justice Global, is the old Global Justice. It seems, after that incident they got banned or closed down. Then a new team came along and created Global Justice." Wade, told her.

"Get Betty, to answer ALL the missing details. She, should know the answers." Kim, told him.

"Already on it!" Wade, told her.

Kim walked up to the house and stared in the gaping hole that use to be a window. "Ok, Beatrice wannabe... I hope your ready to lose!" Kim, said towards the house.

 **Can you guys guess who's going to appear in the next chapter? HEHE :p** **Sorry for this chapter being so short :(**


End file.
